My Only Dear Friend
by Codename Sailor D
Summary: Honda Kiku sudah putus asa dengan hidupnya, dia hendak bunuh diri namun perbuatannya dicegah oleh seorang gadis Melayu. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? slight Japan x Fem!Indonesia


_**CSD: Halo,minna-san! Ketemu lagi dengan saya,Author paling awesome se-Indonesia! HUHUAHAHAHA! *digebuk readers***_

_**Indonesia: Heh Author! Ngapain kamu bikin FF baru? Padahal masih banyak FF yang harus dilanjutkan!**_

_**CSD: Ah~ Enggak apa-apa,entar aku lanjutin kok~ Lagipula ini hanya oneshot fic kok~**_

_**Indonesia: Terserah deh! Yang penting aku termasuk tokoh utama kan?**_

_**CSD: Iya,tenang aja.**_

_**Indonesia: Yaaay~ Makasih,Author baik deh!**_

_**CSD: Oke, langsung ke cerita ya? Japan! Bacaiin disclaimernya ya? Please~ *pake jurus puppy eyes***_

_**Japan: Eh? *Sweatdrop* Iya deh…Saya akan bacakan disclaimernya. Hetalia bukan milik Author.**_

_**Indonesia: Warning! OOC,OC!Fem!Indonesia,OOT,gaje,abal,nista,typo,dsb!**_

_**CSD: Oke! Selamat menikmati,readers!**_

.

.

.

Perkenalkan, namaku Honda Kiku, aku duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Bisa dibilang aku membenci hidupku, kenapa? Aku berasal dari keluarga yang _broken home, _ayah dan ibuku selalu beretengkar setiap hari, aku sudah bosan melihat pertengkaran mereka yang makin memburuk dari hari ke hari. Dan yang memperburuk kehidupanku adalah, aku dibully setiap hari, tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu termasuk orang tuaku sendiri, hahaha…..Sungguh ironis kan?

Akhirnya aku sudah bosan dan capek dengan penderitaanku, aku akan segera mengakhirinya. Apa gunanya aku untuk hidup? Tidak ada! Justru keberadaanku di dunia ini hanya merepotkan orang lain. Setelah pulang sekolah, aku pergi ke atap gedung sekolah, disanalah aku akan mengakhiri kehidupanku yang menyedihkan ini. Ketika aku sampai di sana, tidak siapa-siapa, bagus! Aku pun bersiap-siap untuk menjatuhkan diri ke bawah. Selamat tinggal dunia, kini aku tidak perlu menderita lagi….

"BODOH! JANGAN BUNUH DIRI!" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan seseorang, siapa sih? Mengganggu saja! Terpaksa aku menunda rencana bunuh diriku. Aku pun menengok ke belakang untuk melihat si pengganggu rencanaku, ternyata si pengganggu itu adalah seorang gadis berkulit sawo matang, dia memiliki rambut hitam yang ikal, kelihatannya dia bukan orang jepang."Kenapa kamu mau bunuh diri? Itu tindakan yang bodoh, tahu?!" Bentaknya, aku hanya membalasnya dengan nada dingin.

"Ini bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik kamu pergi dari sini, mengganggu saja."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kamu tidak jadi bunuh diri!"

"Kenapa kau harus peduli denganku? Kau saja tidak mengenalku."

"Memang aku tidak mengenalmu, tapi bukan berarti aku membiarkanmu mati dalam keadaan sia-sia."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kamu tahu? Di luar sana, banyak orang yang berjuang keras agar dapat bertahan untuk hidup lebih lama! Sedangkan, kamu? Kamu malah menyianyiakan hidupmu yang sangat berharga, apalagi hidup itu tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang!"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku sudah bosan dan capek dengan hidupku dan aku merasa hidupku tidak berharga."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang membuatmu merasa bosan dan capek dengan hidupmu?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti walaupun aku menjelaskannya."

"Tidak, aku akan mengerti. Aku ingin membantumu, parcalayah!" Aku tertegun dengan perkataannya. Baru kali ini ada yang mau benar-benar mau membantuku, akhirnya aku menceritakannya tentang kehidupanku sehari-hari,

"Jadi…Karena pertengkaran orang tuamu dan dibully setiap hari, kamu ingin bunuh diri?" Tanyanya dengan sedih, baru kali ini ada yang bersedih karena aku.

"Iya. Karena semua itu, aku ingin bunuh diri…"

"Tidak ada teman yang membantumu?"

"Tidak…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa temanmu tidak membantumu?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak mempunyai teman." Gadis itu terlihat terkejut mendengar jawabanku.

"Kau tidak punya teman? Tidak mungkin! Semua orang pasti mempunyai teman!"

"Namun, sayang sekali. Hal itu, tidak berlaku untukku."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi temanmu!" Aku tertegun lagi, baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang ingin menjadi temanku.

"Kau ingin menjadi temanku? Kenapa?"

"Tanpa teman kau pasti kesepian kan? Kau membutuhkan teman! Dengan punya teman, kau tidak akan kesepian! Percayalah!" Baru kali ini, ada orang yang memperdulikanku. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Saking bahagianya, aku sampai menangis. Tentu saja, gadis itu kebingungan melihatku menangis. "Hei, kenapa kamu menangis? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku ya? Kalau aku salah, aku minta maaf!" Kata gadis itu dengan panic, mendengarnya aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha….Tidak, aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia. Oh iya, siapa namamu?"

"Ah! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri ya? Namaku Kirana Kusnapaharani, senang bertemu denganmu!" Kata gadis bernama Kirana dengan tersenyum. Ah…Senyumnya manis sekali.

"Namaku Honda Kiku, senang bertemu denganmu, Kirana-san."

"Eh, hari sudah sore nih. Ayo kita pulang!" Dia langsung menarik tanganku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakukannya itu. Di perjalanan pulang, kami saling bercerita. Ternyata Kirana berasal dari Indonesia, dia mendapatkan beasiswa di Jepang. "Kiku-san, besok ada acara tidak?"

"Eh, tidak ada, memang ada apa?"

"Besok kan libur karena ada hanami(1). Aku ingin melihat hanami bersamamu, mau enggak?"

"Boleh saja, di mana kita akan bertemu?"

"Kita bertemu di stasiun kereta saja, jam 10 ya?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Oke, sampai bertemu besok, Kiku!"

"Sampai bertemu besok juga, Kirana-san." Lalu kami berdua pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ah aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok, semoga besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Kini, aku sedang menunggu Kirana di stasiun. Sekarang sudah jam 10 lewat 20 menit, tapi dia belum datang(2), kemana ya? Aku mendapatkan jawabannya ketika aku melihat Kirana datang dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Kirana-san telat 20 menit, seharusnya Kirana-san sudah tiba pada jam 10." Mendengar perkataanku, muka Kirana sedikit memerah.

"Maaf ya Kiku-san, tadi aku bangun kesiangan, aku benar-benar minta maaf" Kata Kirana sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi."

"Oke! Ayo kita pergi! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" Lagi-lagi Kirana menarik tanganku dengan semangat, orang-orang melihat kami dengan pandangan sedikit aneh tentu saja aku agak malu, namun aku tetap senang dengan kelakuannya yang agak kekanakan itu. Akhirnya kami tiba di tempat untuk melihat hanami, lalu kami menggelar karpet untuk duduk. "Hei, Kiku-san, ternyata melihat hanami secara langsung memang jauh lebih indah daripada yang kubayangkan!" Kata Kirana dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kirana-san kelihatan sangat senang, ini pertama kalinya ya melihat hanami?"

"Iya! Aku sudah lama mengidamkan dapat melihat hanami secara langsung! Oh iya, Kiku-san bawa bekal apa?

"Ah, aku hanya membawa onigiri dan kue mochi. Kirana-san bawa apa?"

"Aku membawa kue lapis bogor, kemarin ibuku mengirimkannya, mau coba? Enak lho!" Aku pun mengambil sepotong kue itu lalu kukunyah secara perlahan-lahan. Rasanya? Rasanya enak sekali! Baru kali ini aku memakan kue seenak ini. "Bagaimana, Kiku? Enak Enggak?"

"Totemo…Totemo oishi(3)…."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau kamu suka! Ayo ambil lagi kalau mau, jangan malu-malu!"

"Wah boleh nih? Terima kasih Kirana-san." Lalu kami melihat hanami sambil memakan bekal bawaan kami, baru kali ini aku benar-benar merasa bahagia. Mungkin jika kemarin aku bunuh diri, aku tidak akan pernah merasa kebahagiaan ini, ini semua berkat Kirana. Sejak saat itu, aku dan Kirana selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, dari hari ke hari kami semakin dekat. Aku berharap dapat bersamanya lebih lama lagi, namun takdir berkata lain.

.

.

.

Aku tidak percaya…Aku tidak percaya apa yang aku dengar, Kirana tertabrak truk ketika dia pulang dari supermarket. Aku segera pergi ke rumah sakit di mana Kirana di bawa. Kata dokter, Kirana mengalami pendarahan otak yang parah dan kemungkinan untuk selamat sangat kecil, aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatannya, tiba-tiba seorang suster datang menghampiriku dia mengatakan bahwa Kirana sudah sadar. Aku langsung pergi untuk menemuinya, kini Kirana tergolek lemah di kasur ketika melihatku dia langsung tersenyum lemah. "Ah….Kiku-san datang ya…..Aku senang sekali…."

"Kirana-san, kamu pasti bisa bertahan, percayalah!" Namun, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf Kiku-san…..Waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi….." Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Kumohon, jangan berkata seperti itu!" Tanpa kusadari, air mata membasahi pipiku.

"Kiku…Memang benar kok…..Waktuku tinggal sedikit lagi…Sebelum aku pergi…..Aku ingin kau memenuhi permintaanku"

"Demi Kirana-san, aku akan melakukannya!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu…Pertama…..Aku mohon…Jangan terlalu lama berduka karena kepergianku….Kedua…Jangan mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi…Ketiga…Tetaplah tegar dan sabar dengan masalah yang kamu hadapi…Hanya ini permintaanku…."

"Aku mengerti….Kirana-san, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu…."

"Ah…A…Apa itu?" Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengungkapkan perasaanku.

"Aishiteru(4)…." Dia terlihat terkejut dengan pengakuanku, namun dia segera tersenyum.

"Aku….Aku juga mencintaimu…Kiku…Arigato...Soshite...Sayonara(5)…." genggaman tangannya melemah, senyum manisnya sedikit memudar, mata cokelatnya kini tertutup untuk selama-lamanya.

"Kirana-san? Kirana-san?! KIRANA-SAN!" Air mataku mengalir semakin deras, aku tidak percaya teman baikku kini telah pergi dari dunia ini. Hati sangat sedih, namun aku harus kuat, aku harus tegar, aku harus sabar menghadapi semua ini agar Kirana dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Sudah 10 tahun sejak kejadian itu, kini aku sedang mengunjungi makam Kirana di Indonesia. Setiap tahunnya, aku datang ke sini, aku masih teringat senyumnya, tawanya, tingkah lakunya, dan masih banyak lagi. Terima kasih Kirana, untuk hadir di hidupku, kau telah membuat hidupku lebih bahagia, kau juga mengajariku berbagai macam pelajaran berharga. Sayonara Kirana...(6)

.

_The End_

.

.

_**CSD: Selesai juga oneshot fic ini.**_

_**Indonesia: AUTHOR! KOK GUE MATI SIH DI FIC INI?! KEJAM! *nangis***_

_**CSD: Ini demi cerita, nesia…**_

_**Indonesia: GA TERIMA! GUE SANTET LO! **_

_**CSD: AMPUN! *ngacir***_

_**Japan: *sweatdrop* Ano…. Ini beberapa penjelasan untuk cerita ini**_

_**(1) Hanami adalah melihat bunga sakura pada saat musim semi, biasanya kalau lagi musim hanami sekolah diliburkan selama beberapa hari agar anak-anak dapat melihat hanami bersama keluarganya, informasi ini Author dapat dari kepala sekolahnya yang sempat tinggal di Jepang.**_

_**(2) Biasanya, orang indonesia suka telat. Author sendiri juga begitu, mungkin beberapa readers juga seperti itu?**_

_**(3) Sangat...Sangat enak...**_

_**(4) Aku mencintaimu**_

_**(5) Terima kasih...Dan...Selamat tinggal...**_

_**(6) Selamat tinggal Kirana...**_

_**CSD: Review kudasai~!**_


End file.
